icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2003-04 NAHL Season
This is the North American Hockey League 2003-04 season. The season was the league's first after a merger with the America West Hockey League following the 2002-03 season Franchise changes The league added the eight of the eleven teams from the America West Hockey League: *Billings Bulls *Bismarck Bobcats *Bozeman IceDogs *Central Texas Blackhawks (based in Belton, Texas) *Fairbanks Ice Dogs *Fernie Ghostriders *Helena Bighorns *Wichita Falls Wildcats *The Capital Centre Pride folded. *The Chicago Freeze folded due to "increased operation costs and low attendance". *The Detroit Compuware Ambassadors disbanded *The Danville Wings left the league and joined the United States Hockey League. *The Alexandria, Minnesota based Minnesota Blizzard joined the league. *The Pittsburgh Forge relocated to Toledo, Ohio and were renamed the Toledo IceDiggers. *The North Richland Hills, Texas based Lone Star Cavalry joined the league. *The Fargo-Moorhead Jets joined the league. *The Texarkana Bandits joined the league. *The Dayton Gems joined the league and then the team disolved after playing 21 games and forfeiting the next 3 games. *The Youngstown Phantoms joined the league. Standings Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P North Soo Indians 56 44 6 6 0 213 115 94 Springfield Jr. Blues 56 34 18 4 0 194 143 72 Cleveland Jr. Barons 56 31 20 5 0 192 179 67 US National Under-18 Team 56 28 21 7 0 199 174 63 Youngstown Phantoms 56 28 21 7 0 168 169 63 Toledo IceDiggers 56 13 38 5 0 146 243 31 Dayton Gems 24 7 16 1 0 63 110 15 South Texas Tornado 56 48 6 2 0 276 123 98 Fairbanks Ice Dogs 56 31 15 10 0 174 140 72 Wichita Falls Wildcats 56 29 20 7 0 200 172 65 Texarkana Bandits 56 30 24 2 0 167 181 62 Lone Star Cavalry 56 28 22 6 0 158 171 62 Central Texas Blackhawks 56 19 30 7 0 161 219 45 Springfield Spirit 56 13 39 4 0 153 259 30 West Billings Bulls 56 40 14 2 0 224 143 82 Fargo-Moorhead Jets 56 33 21 2 0 187 160 68 Bismarck Bobcats 56 30 22 4 0 184 184 64 Bozeman IceDogs 56 28 22 6 0 174 163 62 Helena Bighorns 56 28 22 6 0 205 191 62 Minnesota Blizzard 56 20 28 8 0 148 209 48 Fernie Ghostriders 56 12 38 6 0 146 270 30 Robertson Cup Playoffs First Round *Texas defeated Texarakana 3 games to none (3-1, 3-2, 5-1) *Fairbanks defeated Wichita Falls 3 games to 1 (1-2 (ot), 3-1, 2-1 (ot), 5-2) *Bismarck defeated Fargo-Moorhead 3 games to none (7-2, 4-3, 3-1) *Billings defeated Helena 3 games to 1 (3-0, 2-5, 3-2, 7-0) *Team USA defeated Soo 3 games to 1 (1-3, 3-2 (ot), 4-3 (ot), 7-1) *Springfield Jr. Blues defeated Cleveland 3 games to 2 (2-1, 9-4, 2-5, 4-7, 4-2) Second Round *Texas defeated Fairbanks 3 games to none (3-2, 4-1, 7-1) *Bismarck defeated Billings 3 games to 1 (4-0, 0-4, 3-2, 5-0) *Springfield Jr. Blues defeated Team USA 3 games to none (3-1, 5-1, 5-4 (ot)) Robertson Cup Round Robin *Springfield defeated Fairbanks 5-2 *Texas defeated Bismarck 8-3 *Bismarck defeated Fairbanks 3-2 *Texas defeated Springfield 1-0 *Bismarck defeated Springfield 3-2 *Texas defeated Fairbanks 2-1 Third Place Game *Springfield defeated Fairbanks 5-3 Championship Game *Texas defeated Bismarck 4-1 The Texas Tornado won the Robertson Cup. Category:2004 in hockey Category:NAHL seasons Category:North American Hockey League